Short Message Service (SMS) is a popular wireless telephone feature with which a subscriber enters a short text message with their cell phone keypad and sends the message to a recipient after entering the telephone number of the recipient. The recipient is alerted to the incoming message and the text message is displayed on the display screen of the recipient's phone.
In certain circumstances, however, such as while driving, keying a text message into the phone is difficult or outright dangerous. Additionally, visually impaired persons may find it difficult to visually confirm that they entered a message in correctly. It would be useful, therefore, to have a text messenger solution that allowed a user to create and send a text message by speaking into the phone. The present disclosure provides such a solution.